


Taking Up Space

by detectivelion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Realization of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivelion/pseuds/detectivelion
Summary: Xion would never say she's unhappy with Roxas. But, they both seem to agree there is something lacking in their relationship.Cross-posted from tumblr





	Taking Up Space

_Incomplete_ is a feeling that she’s familiar with.

But this is different.

The thing is, kissing Roxas is wonderful. Soft lips, wet from the nervous swipe of his tongue, fingers on her jaw that caress, grip, tip her head carefully to slot their mouths together. She loves it, and, if his shivers are to be any indicator, Roxas does too. Kissing him isn’t the problem here, not by a long shot.

He leans closer, hand sliding to cup her cheek and fingers twitch against her skin. Xion pulls back. Voice soft but firm, “Roxas, stop.”

There’s nothing but concern on his face—wide blue eyes and a parted, well-kissed mouth. She can see the moment it shifts into fear and she’s already shaking her head when he blurts, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, nothing.” He’d been doing everything right, actually. He’s learned how she liked to be kissed, with a grounding touch on her cheek as he followed her lips, smooth and slow. They knew how to read each other, open books written in a tongue only they understood. A residual bond from Sora, maybe. It was useful. Reduced the amount of awkward moments, the no, don’t do that ever moments, and let them slip right into the kind of familiarity that made people assume they’d been partners for years. It was what allowed Xion to pull back and give Roxas a smile to say, “You’re not enjoying this.”

He sputters in denial. “How could I not enjoy that? I’m—I’m kissing _you_ Xion.” The way Roxas says it, this matter-of-fact logic that kissing _Xion_ means it _has_ to be wonderful, it makes her chest flutter.

“You’re sweet, Roxas,” she coos, and he pulls a weird face and falls into a waiting silence. “I didn’t mean it like that. But I can tell you’re not really into it.” Her eyes fall to his knees, where his fingers are tapping a beat. “Your fingers were twitching.”

The drumming stops. He looks down, betrayed, at his own hand. Looks sheepishly back up at Xion. “I was just thinking.”

“Careful.”

“Ha-ha.” Roxas leans back onto his arms. “It’s just that. You feel it too, right?” The look he sends her is utterly imploring, and when she doesn’t answer, his brow takes on a worried crease. “Don’t you?”

Maybe, is the answer. Or ‘probably.’ But she can’t be sure, because while they may both be shards of the same heart, and they may carry a bond no one else could speak off, they can’t actually hear each other’s thoughts. Doesn’t matter what Lea says. “Honestly, I’m not sure what you mean.”

His fingers start up a new drum solo. They have a promising future as a percussionist in a band. “It’s just. When we.” He gestures between the two of them.

“Kiss?” Xion raises her eyebrows.

“Yes. But also other stuff. Like when we share a bed, or make dinner together. It just feels.” He hesitates, meeting her eyes, and Xion gives an encouraging nod. “Incomplete.” His voice is forlorn, head tipped down but gaze still fixed worriedly on hers.

Incomplete is a concept she’s a master on. She could write essays on it. Could cut out every definition in every dictionary known to the worlds and still be able to explain it better. So Xion thinks about it, about the kisses they’d just been sharing, and about the times when they’d hung back away from the others to hold hands or slipped into each other’s rooms at night to huddle beneath the covers—and she realizes that he’s right.

She nods, slowly. Muses, “There’s something missing.”

But what?

They look at each other, but neither offers an answer.

It comes to them not an hour later. They’re sitting on the faded blue couch in Yen Sid’s library, Xion flipping through a comic picked up from Twilight Town, Roxas frowning at a recipe book from the Land of Dragons, and that’s when Lea walks in. He has a thick tome under his arm. Something about Keyblades, and their connection to hearts. Takes one glance at the two seated on the couch together and makes a spot for himself between them.

The pieces click neatly into place. The empty space in the air is suddenly filled, and blue eyes meet from opposite ends of the sofa.

‘Oh,’ Roxas mouths.

Xion looks at Lea, already absorbed in his book. Her heart is squeezing, but it’s pleasant, and when she looks back to Roxas, she’s smiling and finds that he is, too.

Lea gives them a cautious look and asks what they’re grinning about, and they just laugh.

“Just,” Roxas tries to say, keeps getting interrupted by his own smile. “Thinking that we care about you a lot. Right, Xi?”

“Mmhmm.” And, feeling bold, she leans up to kiss Lea on the cheek. When she settles back, his face is making an effort to match his hair, and their laughter peals out again.

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic in my cross-posting spree! Featuring: the ship that I adore but never seems to get enough love.


End file.
